


The Dog Days

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Online Relationship, Supportive Logic | Logan Sanders, Texting, Virgil has an etsy store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Virgil gets messages from an old client with an absolutely adorable dog. He might be falling for him, just a little.Fluffuary day 4 - Moxiety!!!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	The Dog Days

> _ HappyPappy _ : Thanks for the hard work, Storm!!! I love it!💖🐶💖
> 
> _ PhobiaBrainstorm _ : No need to thank me, you already paid twice the sales price.
> 
> _ HappyPappy _ : Because you're totally underselling your work! These things are too amazing to be ten bucks a piece.
> 
> _ PhobiaBrainstorm _ : Well, it's nice to hear you say so. Thanks for picking my etsy store, hope you're satisfied.
> 
> _ HappyPappy _ : More than! Do you have a tipping system?
> 
> _ PhobiaBrainstorm _ : You already paid way more than you should've, I don't need any tips. Save your money for important things.
> 
> _ HappyPappy _ : Aww, fine, but only because I do need my money for treats for my little princess.
> 
> _ PhobiaBrainstorm _ : Your dog, right? Laney?
> 
> _ HappyPappy _ : Yes! She's who I got the squeaky toy for.
> 
> _ PhobiaBrainstorm _ : I thought as much. What kind of dog is she?
> 
> _ HappyPappy sent an image. _

Virgil rolled his eyes, but he opened the image anyway. There, grinning at the camera, was a large golden retriever wearing a dazzling tiara. Behind the tiara, a man was leaning into the camera too, with big blue eyes, straw blond curls, and his face scrunched up. His tongue stuck out of a bit wobbly smile, and large round glasses were awkwardly perched on his face.

Hap was adorable. Virgil couldn't help but sigh, both fondly and wistfully. Nearly against his own common sense, he found himself typing a new message.

> _ PhobiaBrainstorm _ : Be sure to send me updates on how your little princess likes her new dragon!
> 
> _ HappyPappy _ : No problem!
> 
> _ HappyPappy sent an image. _

Virgil laughed as a picture of the big golden retriever sniffing a little stuffed cat with a treat pocket inside. The dragon was positioned right behind her, and she had yet to notice.

Virgil had made these toys for his own dog, at first, a powerful doberman whose bite was terribly destructive. He wanted something secure that wouldn't be destroyed so quickly. So he experimented with the cloth scraps of his old clothes until finally he had something Thunder would dismantle slower.

Then he made a lot of them, in various adorable patterns, and his brother suggested he sell them. After all, plenty of people had to be looking for shit like that. So he did- he made a little etsy shop and stocked up before he put each on his site to sell.

Then he met Hap, whoever he was. Hap had prefaced that he liked Virgil's ideas, but he was hoping for something a bit more suited for his princess, and he asked, ever so politely, if Virgil would be willing to make a dragon.

> _ HappyPappy _ : See, Laney always gets so sad when her dragon gets broken- I was hoping you could make a more durable one?

Virgil had never sewn a stuffed dragon before, but he found himself really, really wanting to. So, he agreed to do so and began working on the little dragon.

He had told Hap as much, to which the stranger had responded with a slew of apologies for picking something Virgil had no experience in. Over the month it took for him to craft the little thing, he and Hap exchanged many messages. Hap would ask about his progress, then ultimately the conversation would turn into any number of topics.

Which was why Virgil whistled to Thunder and snapped a picture once he had his attention. Then he sent it to Hap.

> _ HappyPappy _ : !!!!!!
> 
> _ HappyPappy _ : Oh my god, adorable!!
> 
> _ PhobiaBrainstorm _ : His name is Thunder.
> 
> _ HappyPappy _ : He's a big strong boy, isn't he!!! Give him some kisses!!!

Virgil smiled and leaned over. "Come on, Thunder, kisses."

Thunder, ever the secret glutton for affection, immediately put the full weight of his front onto Virgil's lap. Virgil kissed his head right between the ears a few times then leaned back and let Thunder kiss him back. He snickered and grimaced as Thunder slobbered across his face.

"Down, boy," Virgil chuckled, wiping his face with his sleeve. Thunder let Virgil push him off, then got bored of sitting next to his owner. He trotted out of the bedroom and back towards the living room. Virgil returned to his phone.

> _ PhobiaBrainstorm _ : Kisses delivered
> 
> _ HappyPappy _ : Oh good!

Virgil smiled and typed out a farewell. If that had been the end of things, he wouldn't have been very surprised. Bummed, perhaps, Hap was a lovely conversational partner. But not surprised. Most of his business transactions were far less involved.

But the next day, Hap sent a picture of Laney sleeping with her new dragon toy. At the end of the week he sent a video of Laney playing fetch, running across a beautiful backyard to catch the little green dragon. A month later, and Virgil was talking to Hap more than he was talking to his brother.

Eventually, they shared their names. Virgil was more hesitant to give his, but Patton had been so patient and kind, he couldn't exactly refuse him for very long. Patton had even told him his name was  _ beautiful _ .

The honest truth was that very, very quickly, Virgil's life became sewing, selling, and basking in Patton's digital company. He waited every day for Patton's messages, and messaged him back with the enthusiasm of a thirteen year old girl- really, Virgil had never behaved this way in the past. Nor had he ever opened up so quickly to anyone.

"This is the fifth time you've checked your phone in as many minutes," Logan, his older brother, commented. Virgil blinked and glanced up from the selfie Patton had sent of he and his dog.

"It hasn't been that often," Virgil protested, as he saved the image to his phone.

Logan just raised his eyebrows pointedly as Virgil began to type out a message. "Just who  _ is _ this Patton Foster?"

"No one  _ special _ , just like. A friend," Virgil said, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"You seem a bit infatuated is all, so I thought I should ask," Logan said.

"I'm  _ not _ infatuated," Virgil protested.

"If not, then I can only imagine something malicious is taking place. Your attitude has drastically changed, as has your behavior," Logan pointed out. Virgil flushed.

"Okay, I might be kinda infatuated. He's just… sunshine, you know? He's comforting," Virgil explained. He sighed and took a swig of his Italian soda. "I mean, you know me, L. I'm constantly thinking of ways the world could end right at this minute, but when I talk to him…"

"I understand, Virgil. He puts you at ease," Logan said with a soft smile. "I'm glad you've found someone to feel that way with."

"I just want to make him feel as wonderful as he makes me feel  _ every day _ ," Virgil sighed.

"Are you falling in love with a man you've never met?" Logan asked quietly. Heat bloomed in Virgil's face.

"I have  _ no idea _ where you got that idea. How's the roommate situation going?" He abruptly changed the subject, but his brother merely rolled his eyes and allowed it.

"I have to interview three candidates this afternoon," Logan began, and he began to describe the three applications he'd received for sharing his apartment. Virgil let himself drift as his brother spoke, forgetting his shame.

But at the end of the day, he couldn't help but think about it. Over and over and over.  _ A man you've never met. _

> _ HappyPappy _ : Hi Virgil!! How was your day?
> 
> _ HappyPappy sent an image. _

Another selfie with his little princess. Virgil smiled at the silly face Patton was making. He whistled and Thunder ran up to him, barking happily.

"Ah, good boy! Were you good today?" Virgil asked, rubbing his hands into Thunder's fur. Thunder barked affirmative and Virgil laughed, bending down to accept a few kisses from his boy. Then he lifted his phone.

"Come on, Thunder, selfie time for Patton!" He hugged Thunder close and looked up into the camera.

> _ PhobiaBrainstorm sent an image. _
> 
> _ Phobia Brainstorm _ : Do you want to meet up?
> 
> _ HappyPappy _ : !!!!
> 
> _ HappyPappy _ : I'd love to meet you in person, Virgil!

Virgil grinned, and flopped onto his back, beginning to hash out details and travel options with his dear friend.


End file.
